


Don't Want This Feeling to Go Away

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Insatiable [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, genderfluid tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason knows Tim hasn't been intimate in a while with <i>anyone</i>, and decides that simply won't do. So, he puts together a little surprise for Tim- one he knows Tim will enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want This Feeling to Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon sent me: "Just reread your Insatiable series and now I'm at working thinking about it because I am a terrible person. I would love to see Tim getting fucked by some combination of the Robins and Kon and Midnighter and being so messy and cum just dripping out of him UNF" the other day, and I _promised_ I'd write a fic for it.

“What is this big surprise?” Tim asked, fighting back a giggle as one of Jason’s hands covered his eyes, his other working the unlock the apartment door. Jason said nothing until they were stepping inside, and he was shoving his keys into his pocket, closing the door again. “ _Jason_ ,” Tim whined playfully, and Jason chuckled, getting both his hands over Tim’s eyes now.

“A surprise is pointless if I _tell_ you, babygirl,” he whispered. “Just trust me. Think you can make it to my bedroom blind?”

“Bedroom huh?” Tim asked, as he stepped slowly, guided by Jason’s thighs gently bumping him as he encouraged him to take each step, turning him gently to make sure he didn’t walk into anything. Jason grinned, and Tim didn’t need to see it to know it was happening.

They got to the door, and Jason leaned in, whispered, “can you open it?” Tim nodded, pushed it open, before he and Jason filled the doorway. There was a pause, and Tim felt the hair standing up, at the back of his neck, before Jason lifted his hands away, said, “Open your eyes.”

Tim did. He blinked away the blur of having them closed so long- and found two sets of eyes, staring right at him. Kon’s pretty blue, from where he was casually sitting on Jason’s bed, smiling at him in that loving easy way-

And brown, those _intense_ eyes that belonged to Midnighter. He was grinning, standing by the foot, arms folded.

Tim swallowed thickly, and suddenly Jason had an arm around his waist, was holding him back, flush against him. He leaned in, nuzzled at his neck, made a show of nipping at the skin, glancing over at the other two men.

“I was thinking,” Jason mumbled into him, as Tim tried to keep from trembling, his nerves waking up, heart beginning to race. “That you’re so good to us, Timmy. And I know how much you like when you’re the center of attention- I thought maybe we’d have some fun.” He sucked at Tim’s earlobe, his other hand snaking around him, pressing down to rub at his cock through his jeans. Tim gasped, bucked towards his hand. “If you want to.”

“Yes,” Tim breathed- and god, he _needed_ this. Things had been hectic lately, he hadn’t spent a night with Jason or Kon in too damn long.

_And Midnighter_...

Tim’s eyes jerked back to the bed, when Kon was getting off it, walking over. He pressed up against Tim, as Jason slid his hand away, got his big hands down on Tim’s hips and gripped as he leaned in- kissed his forehead sweetly. Tim sighed, let his eyelids flutter- could get lost, between these two. He brought Kon into his shared bed less when their was other company, than Jason or Dick did with Roy and Wally, respectively-

But every time he did, Tim always wondered _why it didn’t happen more_.

Jason left go of him, just for Kon to hoist him up, toss him playfully over his shoulder. Tim laughed, tipped his head up, as Kon turned, headed for the bed- made a point to walk right past Midnighter, who was watching with this bemused smile.

Tim made a point to lift one hand, wave his fingers playfully at M, who snickered. A moment later, and Kon was tossing him onto the bed, crawling up over him and blissfully pinning him down, getting his mouth on his neck. Tim arched, tried to grind up into him as he sighed, let his eyes fall shut.

“Jason was worried about you,” Kon mumbled, “You have him to thank for this.”

Across the room, Jason snorted. “I might’ve hatched the idea, but you two agreed.”

“Like anyone would pass up a night with this angelface,” Midnighter offered, watching as Kon sucked at Tim’s throat, the way Tim was squirming. “Hell, I could _watch_ and I’d be pretty happy.”

“Please don’t just watch,” Tim said, as Kon got a hand up under his tshirt, rubbed up over his ribs and pinched one of his nipples. Tim gasped, and M took the few steps around the bed, leaning over as Kon lifted his head- got his hand in Tim’s hair and kissed him. Tim groaned into it, breath caught as Kon rolled his hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

When Midnighter pulled off, Tim turned, pressed his mouth to Kon’s- didn’t want to take a moment to breathe, wanted to be kissed utterly _raw_. The bed dipped as he felt Jason crawling on, and then Kon was suddenly jerked away, his hands leaving Tim as he was pulled up right, onto his knees. Jason got his arms around him, nuzzled against his shoulder and grasped at his cock through his jeans without ceremony, had the meta gasping.

“You all take too long,” Jason mumbled, “And I, for one, cannot wait to be buried in Tim’s ass.”

Tim grinned, reached down and popped open the button of his own jeans. “I love how direct you always are,” he offered, pulling his zipper down- and then M was leaning over him, hooking his fingers in Tim’s jeans and underwear, tugging everything down as he lifted his hips. Kon sucked on his lip as he watched, as Jason pressed flush against him, rocked against his ass-

Got a groan, straight from his throat.

“Sure you’re fucking _my_ ass?” Tim teased, sitting up to untangle everything from his legs and chuck his clothing to the floor. “Because I’m not so convinced.” M chuckled over that, throwing the other two a look, and Jason smirked, as Kon got a rather attractive flush to his cheeks.

“Another night we’ll let you watch, babybird,” Jason offered, popping open the button of Kon’s jeans. “For now, how about you come over here and show your _clone boy_ how much you missed his cock.”

 

Tim smiled, getting onto his hands and knees and crawling forward, tugging at Kon’s jeans as Jason delved his hand into his underwear, grasped his cock and pulled it out for Tim. Jason squeezed, as Tim glanced up at Kon through thick lashes, as his tongue lapped out, lazily, over the head. Kon groaned, and Jason stroked up along his shaft, watching over his shoulder. Tim kissed the head, kept his mouth open as he began to slowly ease over it, then back off- teasing.

“Cocktease,” Midnighter commented, just as enthralled as Jason was, watching. As _Kon_. Tim giggled, opened his mouth and sucked the head in, sighing as Jason continued to stroke along Kon’s shaft. He wriggled his ass, raising it- didn’t need to glance over at M to see the way it made his eyes flash.

His tshirt was pushed up, towards his waist, and there was a hand on his ass, a moment later. M squeezed the flesh, before rubbing his fingers between the cleft of his ass, rubbing over Tim’s hole over and over again, forcing the smaller man’s breath to catch.

Jason smirked, catching a glimpse of the action, before grinding forward, against Kon’s ass. The meta seemed _helpless_ between he and Tim- which was a ridiculous notion, but Jason liked it, regardless. He made a mental note to talk to Tim, when all was said and done- about maybe teaming up against his _clone boy_.

Tim finally swallowed more of Kon’s cock, sucking happily, moaning over the way his lips stretched. He spread his thighs more, and M’s hand trailed lower, slipped between them and cupped his balls, squeezing. Tim shivered, and Kon reached down, got a hand in his hair as his hips began to rock forward- but _fuck_ , Jason was still gripping the base of his cock.

“Careful _Superboy_ ,” Jason breathed, “or you’ll be out of the running to fuck him later.”

Kon groaned- and, to spite Jason, purposefully rocked his ass back, dug into him as Tim pulled off, a thin line of saliva connecting Kon’s wet cockhead and his pretty lips.

“He can get hard again,” Tim said, his pupils going large. “ _I know_.” Kon smirked over that- but still held Tim’s hair, kept him from leaning back in to suck him again. Tim whined over the denial, and M chuckled.

“You sound like a spoiled child.” He squeezed again, and Tim’s eyes rolled, before he pushed up on his knees, tugging his tshirt up over his head and tossing it away.

“Because I get what I want,” Tim said, a playful smirk on his face- and not a single soul in that room could argue that point. Whatever Tim wanted in the bedroom, _he got_ , plain and simple. And they were all always too eager to give it to him.

“Oh yeah?” M dropped down to his knees at that, reaching out for Tim and turning him, his large hands firm on his hips. “And what do you want, angelface?”

Tim looked down at him, shivered, before rolling hips hips, his cock bobbing, the head beading with precum.

“Your mouth,” he admitted- and it was all that need be said. M grinned, leaning in and swallowing him down mercilessly, until his nose was pressing into the fine dark curls at the base of Tim’s cock, and Tim was throwing his head back, shouting in surprise. Jason and Kon more grinned, Jason maneuvering around the meta, dropping down to crawl behind Tim.

“Let’s get you off, babygirl,” he said, kissing the small of his back, “so you’re nice and _relaxed_.” He nipped at Tim’s ass cheek, before balancing on his knees and one hand, grasping at one mound of flesh and craning his neck, lapping his tongue over his hole.

Tim gasped, trembled- couldn’t tell where he should be moving- if he should fuck M’s mouth or ride Jason’s tongue. Jason’s tongue speared into him, as M had the head of his cock nudging the back of his throat- and if it wasn’t all so much, Kon was shuffling forward, getting an arm around his shoulders and turning Tim’s head, kissing him until Tim could barely breath around his tongue.

He squeezed his eyes shut, whined and moaned into Kon’s mouth, and it was _embarrassing_ how little time it took- but he’d been pent up, it had been _too long_ -

And the three of them, they were _too damn good_.

He came with a gasp into Kon’s mouth, with his boyfriend’s tongue pushing deep into his mouth. He shuddered, clutched one hand down into M’s hair as the man’s mouth stilled, sucking him through it, while Jason’s tongue was still merciless, flicking along his hole and making Tim want to _scream_. When M finally pulled off his cock, stood up, Tim pulled from Kon’s mouth, gasping in a deep breath, before reaching up for the other man. He hooked an arm around his neck, forced him to bend over so he could kiss Tim, so Tim could lick his own cum from his mouth.

Jason finally pulled back, pushed himself off the bed and walked around it, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and grinning at the way Tim kissed Midnighter like he was trying to find the meaning of life, beneath his tongue. Jason pulled open his bedside drawer, pulled the lube out and turned, tossing it to Kon, who had dragged his eyes from their boyfriend to Jason. Kon caught it, popping it open, as Midnighter got his arms around Tim, was flipping him onto his back, forcing him down onto the bed and bracing himself to lean over him, to continue to kiss him.

Jason hummed in approval, biting at his lower lip as his own cock ached in his jeans. He watched as Kon poured lube over his fingers, before spreading Tim’s thighs- who, despite not being able to see, seemed to know _exactly_ what his meta was thinking. He spread his thighs so wide it was a sin, and Kon settled between them, sliding his hand beneath Tim’s ass and pressing two fingers in. Tim choked, broke away from Midnighter’s kiss to let his head drop back, mouth curving into a delighted smile.

“Feel good?” M asked, grinning, and Tim nodded, letting his eyes fall shut.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed, as Kon didn’t waste any time, began thrusting his fingers, twisting them in that teasing way that Tim loved- that just ghosted his prostate, made him squirm. He arched, and Midnighter straightened up, turned and glanced over at Jason, lifting his brows in a silent invitation. Jason grinned, slid in against his side and hooked an arm around him, kissing him hungrily, as M got his hands on his hips, squeezed. Jason nipped at his lip, and Tim opened his eyes, turned to watch them.

Kon leaned over, sliding in a third finger and kissing at Tim’s belly. His tongue ran over the curves of his abs, and Tim lifted his head, turned to glance down at him and smiled. Kon returned it, lifted his head just enough to mouth _I love you_ , and Tim swallowed down a giggle.

“I love you too, clone boy,” he whispered, and that had Jason pulling of Midnighter, turning at smiling. Tim glanced up at Jason, his smile remaining, sweet and trusting. “And I love _you_ , Jaybird.” Jason winked at him, and Kon took that moment to curl his fingers, to rub them tight against Tim’s prostate- and suddenly Tim was arching up off the bed, gasping loudly. Jason hummed in approval.

“I think,” Jason said, “you oughtta get this show on the road, Konnie _darlin’_.” Kon twisted his fingers one more time- just to hear the sweet way Tim moaned his name, before pulling them out. He didn’t bother undressing- none of them had, beyond Tim- and stretched out beside Tim on the bed, making a show of drizzling the lube down onto his still hard, free cock. Tim sat up, watched with large eyes, before Kon shifted a little into the pillows, so he was propped up.

“C’mon princess,” he offered, holding his cock by its thick base, “I know you like riding me like this.”

Tim didn’t need to be invited twice. He was moving, swinging a leg over Kon, lifted high so Kon could rub the slick head of his cock against Tim’s hole, before slowly beginning to push in. Tim sighed in delight, pushed himself down, until he had Kon’s cock fully inside him, was settled in his lap. Kon groaned, moved his hands to Tim’s bare hips, helped to lift him as he began riding him.

Jason and Midnighter watched for a few moments, before Jason was dropping down onto his knees, needing to _do something_ , and knowing he wouldn’t get his turn at Tim for a bit. He reached for the fastening of M’s pants, got them open and mouthed at his cock, through his underwear. Midnighter glanced down at him, grinning. “A little eager?” He mumbled, reaching down to stroke at Jason’s hair. “Or did you just miss my cock?”

“Maybe both,” Jason admitted, both hands reaching up to hook fingers in his underwear and tug them down. He rested the waistband snug at the base of M’s cock, as he heard Tim panting already, whining as he bounced desperately in Kon’s lap- showing just how long it had been, since he’d had one of them.

Jason knew Tim got _antsy_ if he went so much as a _week_ without one of his lovers. And Jason could have confirmed with Dick and Damian too- Tim had been _drowning_ in a case for a good two weeks. How he hadn’t simply lost his mind was a mystery for him.

Jason lapped at the head of Midnighter’s cock, tried to keep himself from simply swallowing him down like he wanted to. Wanted to save most of him for his babygirl- he just needed to take his own edge off, get his hands on _something_.

Tim glanced over, as he reached out, got his hands on Kon’s shoulders to help keep him steady. Most nights, he’d love to take his time on Kon, to ride him _slow_ until neither of them could take it- but he needed to come again, could feel it in his belly, his balls, his goddamn _veins_ , and Kon was panting and groaning for him in all the ways that Tim _knew_ meant he was feeling the same.

He moaned, seeing Jason teasing M’s cock, and Midnighter grinned at him. “Don’t worry angelface,” he said, as he stroked a hand through Jason’s hair. “It’s still for you.”

Tim nodded, before turning back to Kon, finding his mouth and crashing into it. The kiss was tongue and teeth and desperation, and Tim was whimpering as he felt his body going tight, tight, _tight_ -

And then in a rush, releasing. He moaned, digging his blunt nails so hard into Kon’s skin that, were he anyone else, it would have broken. Kon reached back, squeezed his ass, pulled at the flesh until TIm had to break the kiss, gasping as he _swore_ he was still rolling with his orgasm, his cock twitching but having nothing yet to give. Kon leaned in, nuzzled right under Tim’s chin, biting hard into his neck as he fucked up into him, losing his rhythm and rutting, leaving Tim shouting, shaking at his skin nearly broke from those teeth. Watching, Midnighter hummed his approval, and Jason shifted, dragged his tongue down the side of his shaft and stole a glance at them.

“He’s impressive,” Midnighter admitted- and _fuck_ if that wasn’t what made Kon come, growling into Tim’s abused skin and stilling, cock pulsing at he left Tim warm and slick. Tim shuddered, and Midnighter licked his lips, as Jason pulled away from his now saliva- slick cock. Jason stood up, grabbed the lube from the bed and passed it to M, who popped it open as Jason reached for Tim, guiding him off Kon’s cock with the help of the meta’s hands.

Tim whined, didn’t want to _leave_ , hated that empty feeling, could feel Kon’s cum beginning to drip from his hole down his thigh. Jason hushed him, got him onto his knees with his head down, pooled in his arms- so his ass was held up, given to M like a _gift_.

Tim had barely a second to formulate coherent thoughts, to try and find words to complain about wanting something inside him. He never even got to _voice_ them, however- before the moment Jason had his ass up- hadn’t even pulled his hands off his hips yet- Midnighter was there, shoving his slick cock into his ass and making Tim shout, hips bucking.

“You’re so wet angelface,” M mumbled, replaced Jason’s hands on Tim’s hips with his own. Tim whimpered, a broken sound that had Jason leaning over the bed, rubbing at his back and kissing his shoulder.

“Babygirl?” He whispered, wanting to make sure he was okay. Tim lifted his head, looked at him with blown eyes, his body jostling with each of M’d hard thrusts.

“Gonna,” he started, his cheeks so pink it was traveling down his neck. Jason could see the mark Kon had left already blossoming into a dark purple and red bruise. “Gonna _come again_ , Jay.”

Jason grinned at that. “Yeah? Already?” Tim nodded, seemed barely capable of though, and Jason kept rubbing his back, pressed another kiss to his shoulder. “You want one of us to touch you?” Tim nodded, and Jason glanced up- but Kon was already moving, shifting until he could reach beneath Tim, wrap a hand around his cock. He was hard now, throbbing in Kon’s hand, and Tim squeezed his eyes shut, dropped his head back down to pant into his arms and sheets, as Kon stroked.

Jason glanced back at Midnighter, who flashed him the sort of feral smirk that made Jason feel a little weak in the knees, before he snapped his hips, and Tim _screamed_.

“Can you come for us princess?” Kon asked, as Midnighter leaned more over Tim, so he could fuck into his wet, pliant body _faster_.

“C’mon pretty girl,” he rasped, “lemme feel how good you feel.” Tim cried out, nearly sobbing, his body still buzzing from his last orgasm- and it hit him without warning, the way his body clenched tightly, and the sob ended in a choked breath, was renewed with a loud shout. There was a round of _smiles_ , as Kon stroked him through it, Jason rubbing along his spine- and M, beginning to lose himself.

“That’s our girl,” Jason whispered, pressing his mouth between Tim’s shoulder blades, as Tim dug his teeth into his own arm, stifling his sobs as Midnighter continued to brush his prostate, continued to stretch and fill and make him feel like, despite his orgasm, that he was on the cusp of another. Like he couldn’t _stop_.

Midnighter was groaning as his fingers dug bruises into Tim, before he tipped his head down, gritting his teeth, his hips stuttering as he came as well. Tim shuddered as he felt it, eyes rolling behind his lids as he swore he would _die_ from how good it felt. Midnighter stayed inside him a moment, trying to catch his breath, reorganize his thoughts, remember how to think _at all_ , before he pulled out-

And the moment he was, Jason was grabbing Tim, flipping him onto his back and shoving him back into the pillows. Tim arched, his legs opening without a goddamn _word_ being said, as Jason fumbled with his own pants, jerked his cock out and poured lube onto it, before getting between those perfect legs and shoving inside Tim.

It had taken him barely breaths to the do- but the moment he was inside his boyfriend, Tim was arching, screaming and tangling his arms and legs around Jason, clutching at him as he shuddered, his body rhythmically clenching around Jason-

“Fuck, you came again,” Jason gasped, working hard to keep his hips still, letting Tim squirm through it- mostly, to keep himself from coming before he got more than _a single thrust_ in.

Tim nodded as the orgasm waned, biting at his lips, shaking. “Jay-Jason, I- I dunno- I just-”

“You’re okay,” Jason whispered, glancing over at Kon- who took the hint, settled right next to them to stroke Tim’s hair back. “You trust me, right, babygirl?” Tim nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna make you feel good one more time.” Another nod, and Tim turned, kissed Kon’s hand as it moved from his hair to stroke his cheek. Jason eased his hips back, rocking forward slowly into Tim, watched his boyfriend tip his head back, show off that ugly-pretty mark Kon had left on his neck.

Midnighter moved back into Jason’s vision then, settling on the edge of the bed- and god, reaching out but not touching Tim- but touching _him_. A hand on the small of his back, fingertips rubbing scars, watching with those dark eyes.

Jason was _already_ so far gone from waiting, from watching. Those eyes were only making it worse.

He inhaled slowly, continued to rock into Tim’s body in shallow, soft thrusts. Easing him down from hyper sensitivity. Tim whimpered, moaned, until Kon was leaning in, kissing him slowly- one hand rubbing down his stomach, fingertips teasing his cock. Tim shuddered over that, and Jason thrust _faster_ then, watched the kiss break, watched Tim suck in a deep, sudden breath.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tim gasped, and Jason grinned, tipping his head down and fucking him _harder_. “Jason,” Tim breathed, “Jay, don’t- don’t hold- wanna-”

The fractured speech was enough, was pieced together in Jason’s fever-feeling brain. He bared his teeth, let himself lose his rhythm and simply slammed into Tim’s wet, open body. Tim screamed, tossing his head back- pushing his ass down, onto Jason’s cock, meeting each thrust. Kon reached lower, got his hand around Tim’s balls and squeezed- and Tim was screaming himself raw and hoarse, shaking all over as his body clenched so tightly around Jason, Jason’s thrusts had to nearly still.

Jason shuddered, gasping- needed his own release so badly, that the moment Tim’s body eased the tension he was wild, ruthless. The hand on his lower back slid down into his jeans and underwear, to his ass, and Midnighter squeezed, before slipping a finger between flesh to rub against his hole- and Jason was gone, gone in a flash of white and shouting and not even realizing that Tim was sobbing, his orgams picking back up as if it had never ended.

When he came to- Midnighter was _holding_ him up, to keep him from crushing Tim, and Tim was clinging to Kon, clutching and shaking and crying but _smiling_ through it all. The meta was rubbing the curve of his side, glanced at Jason and flashed him a smile that reminded him these were Tim’s _good_ tears.

“C’mon hotshot,” Midnighter whispered in Jason’s ear, and Jason eased back, pulling out slowly. Tim’s hips collapsed to the bed, cum- and god, Jason really had no idea _whose_ \- leaking down onto his thighs. Jason sat back, bowing his head and resting it in his hand, trying to catch his breath, as Midnighter settled next to him, got an arm around him. “Maybe next time warn us to write a will first,” he teased, “that could have been _deadly_.”

Jason snorted, and Tim giggled, sniffling now, slowly calming down. “You guys,” he whispered, and his voice was gone from all his shouting, “guys are… too good…”

“Hey, hey,” Kon whispered, pulling his boyfriend fully into his lap. “We’re not. _You’re_ too good to us. That was amazing, princess.”

“One of the hottest nights of my life, angelface,” Midnighter added, as Jason lifted his head, leaned his temple on the other man’s chest.

“Consider it a win for all of us,” Jason said, flashing a smile at Tim. Tim blushed a little, before he smiled back, that perfect curve of his lips and glimmer in his eyes that had Jason’s heart racing. Jason pulled away from Midnighter, crawled forward to lean over Tim and Kon, to kiss the corner of Tim’s mouth affectionately. “We love you, babygirl.”

Tim laughed, happily- and there wasn’t a single objection to the statement, from anyone in the room. Jason considered maybe he had overstepped- but if Midnighter had a _problem_ with his word choice, he never voiced it. Simply accepted Jason back against his chest when he settled back, enjoying the sound of Tim’s laugh just as much as Jason and Kon did.


End file.
